olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabic
Alphabet 1 - Thursday 27th June 2019 Letters taught: # ا = aa # د = d # و = uu/w # ز = z # ي = ii/y # ر = r # ي = y # و = w Lesson 1 # ا = aa # دا = daa # داد = daad # و = uu # دود = duud # دو = duu # دَ = da Lesson 2 # زَ = za # ي = ii # زود = zuud # زو = zuu # زي = zii # زا = zaa # دي = dii Lesson 3 # رود = ruud # زار = zaar # ري = rii # را = raa # رَ = ra # دور = duur # رو = ruu Lesson 4 # راي = raay # وي = wii # وو = wuu # يَ = ya # وا = waa # وَ = wa # راو = raaw Alphabet 2 Lesson 1 # ذا = dhaa # ذَوا = dhawaa # ذَو = dhaw # ذو = dhuu # ذَي = dhay # ذي = dhii # ذَ = dha Lesson 2 # جَ = ja # ذَوب = dhawb # بَ = ba # راج = raaj # كَ = ka # زَك = zak # دوج = duuj Lesson 3 # جاك = jaak # كو = kuu # جَد = jad # كَذ = kadh # دوب = duub # باج = baaj # بَز = baz Lesson 4 # جودي = Judy # بوب = Bob # روزا = Rosa # كَري = Carrie # جورج = George # وَ = and # رَواد = Rawad Alphabet 3 Lesson 1 # جَبَر = jabar # كَبَج = kabaj # بَكَر = bakar # جَكَد = jakad # كَجَد = kajad # بَجَر = bajar # كَبَر = kabar Lesson 2 #جَك = jak #بَج = baj #كَج = kaj #بَك = bak #كَب = kab #رَك = rak #جَب = jab Lesson 3 # بَب = bab # بَبَب = babab # جَجَج = jajaj # جوب = juub # بوج = buuj # جَج = jaj # جَبَج = jabaj Lesson 4 # بَيب = bayb # يَب = yab # كوب = kuub # بَكَك = bakak # بوك = buuk # بَي = bay Lesson 5 # بَي = Korea # جوبا = Juba # داكار = Dakar # بيرو = Peru # ريجا = Riga # باكو = Baku # كوبا = Cuba Alphabet 4 Lesson 1 # بِك = bik # جَر = jar # دوز = duuz # دُز = duz # جار = jaar Lesson 2 # دَد = dad # جَدَج = jadaj # بَذَز = badhaz # دُ = du # كَد = kad # ذَذ = dhadh # بَد = bad Lesson 3 # زَوج = zawj # كَرج = karj # يَر = yar # زَز = zaz # بَر = bar # رَر = rar Lesson 4 # تاج = taaj # مُمتاز = mumtaaz # تَجَم = tajam # مَ = ma # كَتَب = katab # تَ = ta # دامَت = daamat Lesson 5 # بَيت = a house # كَراج = a garage # كَراج كَبير = a big garage # باب جَديد = a new door # جاكيت مُمتاز = an amazing jacket # باب مُمتاز = an amazing door Descript. 1/Descriptions 1 Lesson 1 # بِسِم = bisim # سَ = sa # ريس = riis # كَبَس = kabas # سوس = suus # جَسَد = jasad # ساج = saaj Lesson 2 # عَ = 3a # بيع = bii3 # رُبع = rub3 # بَعي = ba3ii # كِعا = ki3aa # عُس = 3us # عَب = 3ab Lesson 3 # سَمَك = fish # دَجاج = chicken # بَيت عادي = a regular house # زَوج = husband # بارِد = cold # سَمَك بارِد = cold fish # جار مُمتاز = an amazing neighbor # زَوج كَريم = a generous husband # جار كَريم = a generous neighbor # دَجاج بارِد عادي = regular cold chicken # جاكيت عادي = a regular jacket Lesson 4 # كَبّو = kabbuu # كَبو = kabuu # وِدي = widii # بَسّام = bassaam # وِدّي = widdii # بَسام = basaam # لُبّي = lubbii Lesson 5 # سَمَد = samad # تِرُّع = tirru3 # جَيِّد = jayyid # تِرُع = tiru3 # سَمَّد = sammad # جَمَّع = jamma3 # جَمَع = jama3 Descrip. 2/Descriptions 2 Lesson 1 # دُكتور = doctor/a doctor # سَعيد = happy # جورج مُمتِع = George is fun # جورج مُتَرجِم = George is a translator # سام جَديد = Sam is new # زَيد = Zayd # دُوو مُمتاز = Duo is amazing # جورج سَعيد وَمُمتِع = George is happy and fun Lesson 2 # سَلَع = sala3 # لَ = la # لُبّ = lubb # جَمَل = jamal # ليبيا = liibyaa # ويل = wiil # بَلَد = balad Lesson 3 # لاد = laad # بِلا = bilaa # لا = laa # سَلام = salaam # كِلاب = kilaab # بِلال = bilaal # كَلاع = kalaa3 Lesson 4 # نَ = na # بَند = band # نَبي = nabii # لَعن = la3n # نون = nuun # تَنّو = tannuu # جُبن = jubn Lesson 5 # زَيد عَرَبِيّ = Zayd is Arab # سام دُكتور جَيِّد = Sam is a good doctor # تامِر عَرَبِيّ = Tamar is Arab # عُمَر مُتَرجِم = Omar is a translator # دُوو سَريع = Duo is fast # دَوود ذَكِيّ = David is smart # تامِر مُتَرجِم جَيِّد = Tamar is a good translator # دُوو سَريع وَذَكِيّ = Duo is fast and smart Countries 1 - Friday 28th June 2019 Lesson 1 # أُك means 2uk # أُ means 2u # إِ means 2i # أَ means 2a # إِب means 2ib # أَب means 2ab # أُب means 2ub Lesson 2 # إيز means 2iiz # إي means 2ii # أوع means uu3 # أوس means 2uus # أوب means 2uub # إين means 2iin # أو means 2uu Lesson 3 #أَلا means 2alaa #أَعلا means 2a3laa #أَيس means 2ays #أَُجيب means 2ujiib #أول means 2uul #أَدرُ means 2adru #إيوا means 2iiwaa Lesson 4 # بُشر = bushr # شي = shii # نِش = nish # بُسر = busr # شَ = sha # سي = sii # نِس = nis Lesson 5 # أَمريكا = America # سام مِن أَمريكا = Sam is from America # أَنا مِن عُمان = I am from Oman # أَنا مِن تونِس = I am from Tunisia # أَنا مِن لُبنان = I am from Lebanon # أَنا مِن سوريا = I am from Syria # رَواد مِن عُمان = Rawad is from Oman # روزا مِن سوريا = Rosa is from Syria # سام مِن تونِس = Sam is from Tunisia # جودي مِن لُبنان = Judy is from Lebanon Omar is... Lesson 1 # ثَ = tha # لَت = lat # لَث = lath # جَتَل = jatal # تَل = tal # جَثَل = jathal # ثَل = thal Lesson 2 # ذُ = dhu # بَثَل = bathal # ذُواب = dhuwaab # ثُ = thu # ثُواب = thuwaab Lesson 3 # أَنا شادي = I am Shadi # عُمَر سورِيّ = Omar is Syrian # تامِر أَمريكِيّ عَرَبِيّ = Tamar is Arab American # دَوود عُمانِيّ = David is Omani # أَنا سيث = I am Seth # زَيد لُبنانِيّ = Zayd is Lebanese # جورج تونِسِيّ = George is Tunisian # عُمَر أَمريكِيّ عُمانِيّ = Omar is Omani American # شادي تونِسِيّ = Shadi is Tunisian # بوب لُبنانِيّ = Bob is Lebanese # تامِر أَمريكِيّ سورِيّ = Tamar is Syrian American Lesson 4 # كِبْر = kibr # مَسَك = masak # مَسْك = mask # كِبَر = kibar # تَغْري = taghrii # جُهْد = juhd # جُهود = juhuud Lesson 5 # عِنْد عُمَر بَيْت = Omar has a house # عِنْد جورْج بَيْت جَديد = George has a new house # عِنْد روزا جاكيت = Rosa has a jacket # يْت جَديد جَميل = a pretty new house # عِنْد تامِر بَيْت = Tamar has a house # عِنْد جودي جاكيت = Judy has a jacket # عِنْد شادي كَراج كَبير = Shadi has a big garage # عِنْد كَري كَراج = Carrie has a garage # عِنْد شادي كَراج كَبير = Shadi has a big garage # جاكيت جَميل = a pretty jacket # عِنْد جودي بَيْت = Judy has a house Country 2/Countries 2 Lesson 1 # تَأَج = ta2aj # مَأْت = ma2t # لَأْك = la2k # أَبو means 2abuu # مَأَت = ma2at # تَأْتَأَ = ta2ta2a # مَأْمَ = ma2ma Lesson 2 # عاءَ means 3aa2a # سوء = suu2 # مَساء = masaa2 # راءا = raa2aa # جاءَ = jaa2a Lesson 3 # هُتا = hutaa # هَ = ha # تيه = tiih # عَهَد means 3ahad # مُها = muhaa # مُهُ = muhu # هَج = haj Lesson 4 # زَيْد إِسْكُتْلَنْدِيّ = Zayd is Scottish # عُمَر كَنَدِيّ = Omar is Canadian # روزا مِن كَنَدا = Rosa is from Canada # بوب مِن إِنْجِلْتِرا = Bob is from England # بيرو وَهولَنْدا = Peru and Holland # جورْج إِنْجِليزِيّ = George is English # جودي مِن إِسْكُتْلَنْدا = Judy is from Scotland # دَوود كَنَدِيّ إِسْكُتْلَنْدِيّ = David is Scottish Canadian # كَنَدا وَأَمْريكا = Canada and America # زَيْد مِن إِسْكُتْلَنْدا = Zayd is from Scotland # كَري مِن هولَنْدا = Carrie is from Holland Lesson 5 # إِدْر means 2idr # أَرْء means 2ar2 # دُرْز = durz # نَبّو = nabbuu # عُرْب means 3urb # يَعِيّ = ya3iyy # سَماء = samaa2 Phrases - Saturday 29th June 2019 Lesson 1 # عَسي equals 3asii # أَبَد equals 2abad # باع = baa3 # باء = baa2 # عَبَد equals 3abad # أَسي equals 2asii Lesson 2 # فَ = fa # مُفَ = mufa # اً = an # تَفُد = tafud # فَري = farii # يَشُف = yashuf Lesson 3 # أَهْلاً = Hello # تَماماً = Absolutely # شُكْراً = Thank you # أَهْلاً يا جودي = Hello Judy # أَهْلاً يا فَريد = Hello Farid # عَفْواً يا مَها = You're welcome Maha # عَفْواً يا فَريد = You're welcome Farid # شُكْراً يا فَريد = Thank you, Farid # تَماماً يا مَها = Absolutely, Maha # تَماماً يا فَريد = Absolutely, Farid Lesson 4 # عَتيم equals 3atiim # ياف = yaaf # سَشَك = sashak # ناف = naaf # جِداء = jidaa2 # فَفوه = fafuuh # هُسْك = husk Lesson 5 # أَلْمانْيا = Germany # فَرَنْسا = France # روزا مِن أُسْتُرالْيا = Rosa is from Australia # أَيْن جورْج يا بوب؟ = Where is George, Bob? # أَنْتِ كَري = You are Carrie # مِن أَيْن أَنْتِ يا جودي؟ = Where are you from Judy? # أَنْتَ سيث = You are Seth # مِن أَيْن أَنْتَ يا دَوود؟ = Where are you from, David? # أَنْتَ مِن أَلْمانْيا يا دَوود = You are from Germany David # رَواد مِن فَرَنْسا = Rawad is from France # أَنْتِ مِن أُسْتُرالْيا يا كَري = You are from Australia, Carrie # أَيْن أَنْتِ يا جودي؟ = What are you from, Judy? Descrip. 3/Descriptions 3 Lesson 1 #شاشة = shaasha #سيرة = siira #لاعة = laa3a #جَعة = ja3a #مَزّة = mazza #سادة = saada #زُدة = zuda